


Stand and Face Me, My Love

by SuperBlondie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Aphrodite!Jongin, Arranged Marriage, Baby Boy Chanyeol, Fluff, Greek gods, Hades!Minseok, Hephaestus!Chanyeol, M/M, Persephone!Luhan, Strangers to Lovers, jongin growing up and realizing chanyeol is a catch, that's my favorite tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie/pseuds/SuperBlondie
Summary: Jongin never thought that Junmyeon would force him to marry. He most certainly never thought that Junmyeon would force him to marryChanyeol.Of all the gods in Olympus, Junmyeon chooses the one who never leaves the forges, the one whose face no one has ever seen. Jongin is the god of love and beauty and he is being forced to marry a man who hides his face out of what must be shame at his own hideousness. Chanyeol must be hideous, there's absolutely no other possible reason.





	Stand and Face Me, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day! 
> 
> This is for the [Mood Board Bingo!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/moodboardbingo) It's for [moodboard 30!](https://twitter.com/killmeDO/status/1152962380655157255?s=20)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic, it was just a cute little chankai thingy that I got an idea for and loved! I realized it would be a perfect Valentine's Day fic so...ta-da! (may end up writing smut for this later bc I have a THING for chanyeol getting wrecked kaljsdfksjldfkljsfkljsf)
> 
> As always, a big big thank you to [Aarushi](https://twitter.com/AarushiC_18) for being the best beta in the whole wide world!!

"It won't be _that_ bad," Luhan sighs and drags his hand through the grass. Wildflowers of every color sprout along the path. Jongin kicks when a rose blooms a little too close to him and pouts. Luhan rolls his eyes, clicking his tongue like Jongin's a child throwing a tantrum. Jongin is a god, a very powerful god, an _Olympian._ Luhan is a minor god - married to one of the strongest gods in the pantheon - but still, a minor god. Jongin shouldn't have to deal with this kind of disrespect.

Luhan throws a tree branch at him when he says so though.

A minor god, but the god of spring, just as beautiful and volatile as the season. Jongin knows better than to pick fights with him; he usually does, at least. "Sorry." He drops his gaze for a few seconds and waits for the storm to pass. "I'll distract your mother for the next week, give you a little free time."

"It's already forgiven, Nini." Luhan settles back into his flower bed with a pleased smile, probably already planning his trip into Hades. The place _and_ the person. He makes a soft noise when a black fawn stumbles into the meadow and lies down at his side.

Jongin flops down beside them and pets at the white spots along the deer's flank. He watches as Luhan's face fills with fondness as he takes in the darkness of the fawn's fur, of the pretty silver chain hanging around its neck carrying an even prettier snowflake-shaped ring. Luhan gently pulls the chain out from around the fawn's neck and scratches it behind the ears. He presses a kiss to the top of its head. Ice blue and black flowers grow and bloom around them all.

Jongin remembers when Luhan _hated_ deer. It was strange, considering the fact that his season is when the majority of deer and other woodland creatures are born. He looked too much like a doe, Luhan told him once. He'd heard from Jongdae, from Baekhyun, from _mortals_.

The mortals are probably down in Tartarus now if Minseok has any say about it. And he does, considering he rules the underworld.

But Luhan hated deer, hated any and all things having to do with deer. And then he was 'abducted' - Jongin was there that day, Luhan was the one driving the chariot back to Hades - Luhan came back after a few months with this little black fawn following him around everywhere.

"I wondered where'd you gotten off to, Xiumin. Did Daddy call you back? Hm? Shut the fuck up, Jongin," Luhan levels him with a dangerous glare when he scrunches his nose and gags. "It's not a kink thing. Minseok is Daddy and I'm Papa, Xiumin's our little baby."

The fawn's little tail flickers at the sound of his name and he butts his head against Luhan's palm. "Can you tell Daddy that I'll be home soon? Jongin has kindly offered to keep my mother distracted for a little while so she doesn't notice me sneaking off. Thank you, baby." Xiumin stands and turns around to lick Jongin's cheek in thanks. Jongin's ever present bad mood breaks for a moment and he giggles at Xiumin's rough and ticklish tongue.

The fawn gallops off, air around him beginning to shimmer as he gains speed until there's a flash and Xiumin is nowhere to be seen. It leaves Jongin alone in the meadow with Luhan again, and the storm cloud of emotions he's been carrying around for a week descend on him once again.

Luhan has already listened to him complain a thousand times over. But he takes one look at Jongin's face and whatever he sees there makes him sigh and wave his hand, "Go on, complain some more."

Jongin _lunges_ at the open invitation. "I haven't even _seen_ him, Luhan! How am I supposed to marry someone I've never met?"

"You _have_ met him though. You've been to his forge plenty of times to commission new jewelry." Luhan fiddles with his own rings, all of them Jongin's fiancé’s work. They're all gorgeous, all wonderfully made. Chanyeol is a _master_ of his craft, and Jongin isn't so petty as to pretend he isn't, but still. Jongin can't marry someone solely based on their blacksmithing ability.

"But I haven't _seen_ him!"

Luhan levels him with another look, this one infinitely more hostile than the one before it. They've had this conversation countless times and it never ends well. "It always comes back to how he looks! Damn you, Jongin!"

"No one has seen his face," Jongin hears his voice getting higher, more upset. "No one! I am the god of beauty and love, how am I supposed to marry someone who won't even show his face?"

"Have you ever thought that he's ashamed of the way he looks? That he stays up in the forges because he's afraid of what people like you will say about him? You're shallow, Jongin. There is so much more to love than appearances. Not that you would know love if it bit you in the ass," Luhan snarls, the flowers around them withering and dying as Luhan's temper hits it's boiling point.

"I-I'm the god of love and beauty."

"Beauty, yes. I'm not quite so sure about love anymore." Jongin recoils like he's been slapped. They've argued about this before, but never quite like this. "You are so beautiful, but I don't think I've ever seen you love anyone or anything."

Jongin stands, tears stinging his eyes. There's no retort for him to bite back, just pain in his chest that he tries to force away. Luhan's words are icy, the look in his eyes glacial, and Jongin thinks it might be better if he lets himself be frozen out. Anything is better than being torn apart by his best friend.

"He loves you, Luhan," comes a quiet voice from behind them. Jongin spins on his heel and sees Minseok sitting near them on the grass, a deep frown on his face. "Anger makes you blind, makes you say things that feel good in the moment, but it won't be there to help you heal the damage those words leave behind."

Luhan sputters and his cheeks burn red. Minseok takes his hand and kisses his knuckles. "I missed you," he murmurs against the skin.

"Missed you too." Luhan leans forward, cups Minseok's jaw in his free hand, and pulls him in for a gentle kiss. Jongin feels a stab envy and decides it's best he go. He's already been insulted, he doesn't need to have their happiness and love waved in front of his face too.

Minseok calls his name before he can leave, the long, dark sleeves of his robes falling down over his fingers when he extends a hand to him. "Come back, Jongin, we're not trying to leave you out." Jongin raises his eyebrows at how Luhan has essentially wrapped himself around the god of death; he doesn't really see a space for himself in their little scene.

But then Luhan is reaching out too, "I'm sorry, Nini. I didn't mean what I said. It was rude and uncalled for. Come here and let me make it up to you." Years ago, before Luhan met Minseok, those words promised grass stains on his back and a pleasant soreness that would follow him for days.

Now it means cuddles. Jongin thinks he might actually like it better.

He fits himself into the little bit of space Luhan and Minseok make for him, head in Luhan's lap as his best friend pokes him on the nose and drops a kiss on his forehead. "I really didn't mean it," Luhan frowns. Pink, thornless roses bloom around Jongin's head - Luhan's favorite way of apologizing. "I just want you to think about something other than what Chanyeol might look like."

"Beauty follows love, not the other way around," Minseok adds. He sheds his heavy outer robe and lays it over Jongin like a blanket, patting him gently on the arm. "Find love and you'll find beauty unending. Find beauty and that may be all you get." Jongin sees why Luhan loves him so much, why he is willing to go against his mother for him.

Minseok is outrageously handsome, yes, but he is also unfalteringly kind and almost disturbingly wise.

"I know that," Jongin sighs after a long while. He stares up at the clear blue skies and screws up his face as he thinks.

There have been a thousand and one thoughts running through his mind since Junmyeon summoned him to Mount Olympus and told him that he and Chanyeol were engaged to be married, all while hiding behind Yifan as if the god of war was going to stop Jongin's temper from erupting. He's been told he's going to marry someone he's hardly talked to and he's supposed to just accept that. It feels like he's supposed to just accept it all and not voice a single worry, a single fear.

It's not fair. He's a god, but he still has feelings. He still has to live from one day to the next. But his life is _endless_ and that means his marriage is _forever_ and that is _terrifying_. Even if he isn't being fair to Chanyeol, even if he's acting just like stories the mortals tell about him.

"I know it's shallow - I _know,"_ Jongin starts and then pauses. "It's just...am I allowed to be worried? I'm getting married to someone I don't know. It's not like how it was with you two. You got to fall in love and decide you wanted to be together forever. Chanyeol and I are supposed to get married and figure it out from there. We have to get to know each other with the fact that we're getting married in a few months hanging over our heads. What if he doesn't even want me?" The last part is under his breath, but Luhan's eyes light up with understanding all the same.

Minseok smiles. "There it is. I told you there was something else bothering him."

Luhan tugs Jongin to sit up and pulls him into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh, Nini," he says a soft sigh, "why didn't you say that in the first place? I mean I know you're still worried about what Chanyeol looks like, but I can work with this."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Luhan nods along placatingly, petting his hair and squeezing the air from his lungs. "I really don't. I-I'm shallow and gross and don't make me talk about my _feelings_." Jongin swears when Luhan pulls back from the hug with a look of manic glee in his eyes.

But Minseok opens his mouth first. "You two don't usually have much business with Chanyeol, but I go to his forges regularly and I think I've heard him ask about you as much as he asks about what I need done. I was worried at first - what with the time those minor gods tried to spy on you bathing. Chanyeol's is a fairly innocent crush, mostly concerned with making any jewelry you commission absolutely perfect."

"Then why hasn't he said anything? Or come to talk to me? I spend most of my time with Luhan when he isn't down in the underworld with you, everyone knows that."

Minseok smiles. "He's painfully shy," he says. "He thinks you're too good for him, tried to get Junmyeon to call off the wedding so you could find someone better."

Jongin's heart gives a painful twist. It's the first story he's heard of Chanyeol that wasn't about what facial features the other gods thought they could discern through the smoke and darkness of the forges. It makes guilt build in the pit of his stomach. All he's done is complain about Chanyeol when the other god was actively trying to help him out. Junmyeon is painfully stubborn, so Jongin didn't think he'd budge on the engagement, but at least Chanyeol _tried_.

And he thinks of the pieces of jewelry he's commissioned from Chanyeol, how each one was more perfect than the last. They were beautiful, and Jongin can appreciate beauty.

It doesn't mean he's not still preoccupied with what Chanyeol may or may not look like, but there's some tiny, fragile feeling starting up in his chest.

Jongin chews on his lower lip. "Do you think he'd mind if I visited him?"

Luhan's mouth curves up into a smile, eyes sparkling with mischief, "I don't think he'd mind at all."

* * *

 

The forges are just as dark and smoke-filled as Jongin remembers. Sweat beads along his hairline, heat nearly unbearable even in his thin chiton. He doesn't understand how Chanyeol can stand being so close to the fires, right in the middle of the heat and the soot.

"Chanyeol," he calls over the roar of the fires and the clang of hammers on red hot metal. If he squints, he can see what he thinks is Chanyeol's silhouette through the smoke. "Chanyeol?" The man doesn't even flinch; all his focus is centered on the metal and steady fall of his hammer.

If Jongin's honest, the unwavering focus is a little attractive. It’s admirable how Chanyeol can devote himself to one thing and not let himself be distracted.

Still, Jongin walks closer and calls again, "Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol finally looks up. Jongin sees soot and the shine of sweat along his arms, but his face is stubbornly hidden in the shadows. Jongin knows he's here to get to know Chanyeol better, maybe make peace with the fact that they're to be married, but he's still the god of beauty and there are some things he can't help.

The itching need to see what his fiancé looks like is one of them.

"J-Jongin," Chanyeol nearly drops his hammer, shooting up and standing ramrod straight. "May - I - is there anything I can help you with? I don't remember getting any notice that you were stopping by - n-not that you can't! You're free to stop by whenever you want, of course! I just, um, didn't know you were coming. "

And he's just as shy as Minseok said. Jongin had never noticed, never been _trying_ to notice. If Jongin thinks about it, he can remember Chanyeol stuttering and stumbling over his words every other time he'd come in to commission a piece. It hadn't mattered back then though. Jongin had had things to see, people to do; he hadn't wanted to spend any more time in the forges than he had to.

He feels a little bad about it. It's what all the gods do. They go to see Chanyeol when they need something and return to pick up what they commissioned. No one ever stops and talks, they just give their order and go. He wonders if Chanyeol feels used, if he stays in the forges because he thinks the other gods don't want anything to do with him. Jongin knows Baekhyun and Kyungsoo visit Chanyeol all the time, that they're the only ones who've ever seen him outside the forges, knows Minseok will stop and talk to Chanyeol when he as the time. That's only three out of over three hundred though.

Four gods now. Jongin spies an empty stool and pulls it to where he thinks he'll be out of the way and settles down. Chanyeol follows the movement, head turning as he watches Jongin. "I don't need anything, I just wanted to stop by and visit. Is that alright?"

Jongin waits for a few tense seconds as Chanyeol stands still, metal on the anvil cooling as he stares at Jongin.

"Or should I leave," Jongin asks and makes to get off the stool. The tension is awkward and Jongin wonders if he should've just commissioned something or made up some excuse to be here. Luhan said it would've been better, more subtle. Jongin's never been subtle, but he thinks that maybe he should've tried to be just this once.

"No!" Chanyeol jerks and really does drop his hammer this time. It hits the floor so hard Jongin can feel the vibrations through the stool. His eyes go wide and he wonders just how heavy the hammer is, how strong Chanyeol must be to use it. Chanyeol grumbles something as he bends down and picks the hammer back up, easy as breathing.

Chanyeol gestures through the smoke for Jongin to sit back down. At least, Jongin thinks he does. "Stay, please. If you want to stay, stay." Jongin flashes him a smile as he settles again and hopes that Chanyeol can see it.

Chanyeol stands there for a few moments like he's expecting Jongin to say something, or maybe trying to think of something to say himself. Jongin waits but doesn't have anything in mind to talk about.

Minseok had warned him that Chanyeol is a busy man; he can't talk while working like some of the other gods, not with the sound of hammers, metal, and fire in his ears. Jongin is just here to watch for now. Later, maybe when Chanyeol takes a few minutes to rest, they can talk, because Jongin is the not the shallow, temperamental bitch the stories make him out to be. He understands that the world doesn't _always_ revolve around him.

Eventually, Chanyeol goes back to his work and Jongin watches. He can see Chanyeol's silhouette as he brings the hammer down again and again, can only imagine what Chanyeol actually looks like, muscles shifting under his skin and swings the hammer in a perfect arc. It's a nice picture, a _wonderful_ picture. Even in the dark, the light from the fire reflects off the sweat on Chanyeol's abdomen.

He's naked from the waist up. It makes sense, considering how hot is in the forges, but Jongin was not prepared for the sight of sweating running down Chanyeol's chest and over the ridges of his abdomen. Jongin wasn't prepared at all.

Why do the other gods spend so much time talking about what Chanyeol's face may or may not look like when _this_ is visible? How had Jongin not noticed it before?

Jongin watches Chanyeol work in silence, eyes trained on his stomach. He can't see it perfectly because Chanyeol spends so much time hunched over the anvil, but he can see enough.

Once, Chanyeol pauses and seems to realize that his chest is bare. "I'm not - I'm so sorry, Jongin. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He reaches for a thin chiton hung over a metal bar.

"No!" Jongin and Chanyeol both startle at the yell. Jongin clears his throat. "I'm not uncomfortable.” At least it's dark enough in here that Chanyeol can't see the pink in his cheeks. “Just work like I’m not here.”

“I-if you’re sure,” Chanyeol trails off. Jongin nods and they fall into comfortable silence, only broken by the fall of Chanyeol’s hammer and the occasional yelp from a cyclops working deeper in the forges. Jongin watches Chanyeol work with a small smile. It’s nice. If it wasn’t so hot and dark, Jongin thinks that he could really, truly enjoy spending time here.

Jongin stays until Yixing appears to pick up his order. Chanyeol is busy enough gathering up everything Yixing had commissioned that all he can do is return Jongin’s gentle wave. Jongin leaves with half a conversation with Chanyeol under his belt and a new appreciation for his fiancé’s physique.

* * *

 

A few days later, Jongin goes back to the forges. Chanyeol startles when he looks up and sees Jongin there, but there’s something and cheerful in the way he stutters out a hello and gestures to the empty stool settled in a corner away from the fires. “I thought you would like being over there better. Not as hot, you know? If you don’t like it, you can always move it back. I just thought it might be a little more comfortable.”

“Thank you,” Jongin says as he settles. In the corner, he can lean back and rest against the cool stone walls. It is infinitely cooler in the corner – not cool by any measure, but cooler than the rest of the forges. “That was very sweet of you, Chanyeol. Thank you.”

Chanyeol giggles quietly to himself, turning back to the metal slowly starting to take shape on the anvil, but it’s loud enough for Jongin to hear. Jongin is very used to effects of his flattery on others, doesn’t take much joy in making mortals blush and swoon. But the sound of Chanyeol giggling to himself makes his stomach flutter. Jongin isn’t quite sure what to make of that.

It’s comfortable silence again, more comfortable than the first time. Jongin’s physically more comfortable, not so hot now that he’s away from the fires, but he thinks Chanyeol looks a little more at peace too. There’s not as much tension hanging in the air as there was before. For a moment, Jongin wonders if it’s because he’s farther away – it’s not unlikely considering how shy Chanyeol turned when Jongin walked in the first time. That should probably make Jongin a little upset; he’s never taken well to even the _hint_ of rejection. But this isn’t rejection, not at all.

Chanyeol is painfully shy, just needs space from the object of his affection to function, and Jongin finds it a little flattering.

“So,” Jongin asks when Chanyeol eventually takes a break and places the metal back inside the forge, “what are you making?”

Chanyeol wipes at his forehead, sweat on his body catching the light from the fire and making Jongin’s stomach flip. “Sword for Yifan, it’s part of a gift for Junmyeon I think. It’s fairly simple, probably won’t take me more than a day to finish.” Chanyeol’s voice is steady now, no hint of a stutter. It reminds Jongin of all the times he’d come into the forge to commission something and Chanyeol had seemed perfectly normal. “Are you sure there isn’t anything I can do for you?”

Jongin laughs, “I’m sure. I don’t need anything. I’m just here to…” Jongin still isn’t sure what he wants to call this. He comes and sits in the forges and watches Chanyeol work in silence for a few hours, nothing even remotely close to flirting or getting to know him. Jongin has also been surprisingly slack on trying to get a glimpse of Chanyeol’s face, so he can’t even call it spying. Jongin hums for a few seconds before shrugging, “To spend time with you, I guess.”

“O-oh.” A few beats of silence pass before Chanyeol is turning around to look at Jongin through the dark. Jongin can’t see his face, can’t even begin to guess what’s going through his head, but Jongin’s own cheeks feel hot and Chanyeol seems to be much easier to embarrass. “So you don’t need anything, but do you _want_ anything? Not a commission, just for free?”

“A gift? You want to give me a gift?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol says, voice a little more confident, “yes, I’d like to give you a gift. It’s what husbands do, right? They get each other gifts – not that you have to get me anything! Actually, don’t, _don’t_ get me anything. Just, um, let me make you something.” Jongin giggles. Chanyeol’s arms flail as he speaks, and his hammer nearly goes flying into the fire. It’s cute. It’s sweet. Jongin is a little endeared.

“I can’t very well stop you from making me something, can I?” Jongin watches Chanyeol shake his head. “But I’m not going to tell you what I like in a gift.” Chanyeol makes a choked noise of fear and Jongin laughs. “I’m teasing you. It’s what husbands do, right?”

Chanyeol sounds like he’s being strangled. Jongin is so very endeared. Chanyeol is too much fun to tease, rising to every baiting remark, responding and reacting just as Jongin had hoped. Love is playful, and so Jongin is playful. It’s been a long, long time since he had anyone to play with.

“What if I make you something you don’t like,” Chanyeol asks. He won’t. Even if he makes something not quite Jongin’s style, it will still be beautiful and Jongin has always been a fan of beauty. He won’t tell Chanyeol that though. He’s having too much fun watching Chanyeol panic; he doesn’t want to ruin his own fun. He will if Chanyeol _really_ starts to worry, but it’s harmless fun for now and Jongin thinks they both deserve a bit of harmless fun.

Yifan appears in the forge just as Chanyeol makes a noise of terror and starts asking Jongin to give him just _one_ hint. Yifan looks between the two of them with an unreadable expression. “Nice to see you two talking. I think it’s nice, at least. Chanyeol, how is Junmyeon’s sword coming along?”

And Jongin takes the out presented. “I’ll visit again soon, Chanyeol, have a nice day.”

“Wait, no, Jongin –” Jongin is out of the forges before Chanyeol can finish his sentence.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol says during one of Jongin visits. Jongin startles and makes a soft noise in confusion. He can’t think of anything Chanyeol had done or said on any of the previous visits to warrant an apology. Jongin has been stopping in every single day for the past week though, so there’s a chance something might have happened and he simply forgot.

He doesn’t think so though. Chanyeol has been nothing but a perfect gentleman since Jongin’s first visit. He’s kind, thoughtful, a good listener, and endearingly silly. Jongin still thinks about how he’d waved slowly cooling molten metal around and laughed because it looked like a snake.

There’s _nothing_ Chanyeol could be apologizing for. And Jongin says as much. Chanyeol stays hunched over though, guilt so strong Jongin can nearly see it come off him in waves. “I mean it, Chanyeol. There’s nothing you should be apologizing for.”

Chanyeol straightens up but keeps his head bowed, wringing his hands together in front of him. Silence falls over them for a few seconds and then Chanyeol hunches even further inward on himself, “The marriage. I’m sorry Junmyeon is forcing you to marry me. I-I know that I’m not who you want. I’m not who _anyone_ wants – and that’s okay! I stay in the forges and don’t attempt to reach out to anyone, so I don’t expect someone to want me. But I know you, and you _do_ reach out. You have so many suitors, many of whom are much, much better than me. But you’re betrothed to _me_ , and I’m going to do my best to be a good husband and make you happy, but I am sorry you’re stuck with me.”

Chanyeol turns back to his work, voice shaky and thick with tears on the last few words, and leaves Jongin stunned. He doesn’t know what to say. Chanyeol talks about their marriage as though Jongin is being _punished_ in some way, and that Chanyeol is the instrument of that torture.

Jongin hates himself a little because he used to think that way too. He wonders if _he_ did anything to make Chanyeol feel like this, to cause the slump in his shoulders and the sadness in his voice. He doesn’t know what to say to fix this. Jongin is adept at conversation, able to smooth over awkward lulls and soothe bruised egos; he doesn’t know how to make Chanyeol understand that he is anything but a punishment. He isn’t sure if there even are any words that will cut through the overwhelming shame and despair.

Jongin climbs off the stool and crosses the forge. Chanyeol looks up at the sound of his footsteps and Jongin doesn’t hesitate. “Chanyeol,” he murmurs. He wraps his arms around the other man’s middle and pulls him into his arms.

For a moment, Jongin thinks Chanyeol will push him away or tell him to leave. Then Chanyeol heaves a heavy, miserable sigh and slumps into Jongin’s arms. He’s too tall for Jongin to wrap up the way he’d like to, but Jongin takes all of Chanyeol’s weight and tries to make him feel cared for as best he can. Jongin doesn’t love Chanyeol, doesn’t know him well enough to love him, but he has spent the majority of his days these past few months sitting by and watching Chanyeol. Jongin is happy to admit that he cares an awful lot about his fiancé.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol apologizes again, hiccupping as he cries quietly into Jongin’s hair.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” In fact, it’s likely Jongin who has something to apologize for. Chanyeol was right about the other suitors. There were many other men and women who were falling over themselves for a temporary spot in Jongin’s bed. Jongin could have had anyone he chose as spouse if he’d chosen them before Junmyeon decided to force him and Chanyeol together.

None of his other suitors are anything like Chanyeol though. They were obsessed with him, wanting nothing more than to _have_ him. Like Jongin was a prize to be won, a thing to be had. They would try to spy on him as he bathed, try to sneak up on him as he rested. Jongin fell asleep in the forges once and woke up to a thin blanket around his shoulders and a cup of cold water sitting on a tray beside him. Chanyeol was right that Jongin has many suitors, but he was so, so unbearably wrong that they were better than him – none of them could even attempt to reach Chanyeol’s level.

“I’m happy that you’re my fiancé, Chanyeol.”

“R-really? But I –”

“You are kind. You are hardworking. You are smart. You make me laugh. You don’t ask me to be anything but myself. To you, I am Jongin first and the god of love last. You are _wonderful_ , Chanyeol. And _I_ am sorry that the other gods, myself included, have made you feel like you’re anything shy of perfect.” Jongin is almost expecting it when Chanyeol falls to pieces, loud, gasping sobs that shake them both.

Jongin doesn’t let Chanyeol go back to work after that. He holds Chanyeol until the other man pulls away, and then he drags him over to the stool. He takes Chanyeol by the shoulders and pushes him to sit, fetching a glass of water and something to eat from the cyclopes working deeper in the forges.

Chanyeol protests the entire time, “You don’t have to trouble yourself. Really, I’m a grown man, I can take care of myself.”

“Am I not allowed to take care of my betrothed?” Chanyeol shuts up and lets himself be babied after that. “I’m going to have Yixing send a message to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo and ask them to come take you home. I don’t want you to be alone tonight, Chanyeol, and it’s not very proper for me to go home with you yet, is it?”

Chanyeol ducks his head and squirms in his seat. It’s sweet, painfully, wonderfully so. Jongin isn’t sure how anyone could meet Chanyeol and not be absolutely charmed. Jongin thinks that he should go to Junmyeon and Yifan and have them give Chanyeol another domain to lord over.

He could be the god of fire, metalworking, masonry, sculpture, and _sweetness_.

Jongin stays with Chanyeol until Baekhyun and Kyungsoo arrive, asking if anyone had said anything rude to Chanyeol regarding their engagement and keeping him company. Chanyeol refuses to admit that anyone was bothering him, but one of the cyclopes slips Jongin a scrap of parchment with a list of names. Jongin keeps it held tight in his fist but keeps a smile on his face for Chanyeol. He cards his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair and refuses to leave his side until Baekhyun and Kyungsoo arrive with worried frowns and Chanyeol’s favorite foods.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Chanyeol looks so hopeful as he stops at the entrance to the forges and turns back to Jongin.

“See you tomorrow.”

It’s only after Chanyeol is gone that Jongin realizes they had spent at least an hour huddled close together. Even in the dark, they were close enough that Jongin should have been able to make out the features of Chanyeol’s face. He had had an _hour_ to finally find out what Chanyeol looks like. Jongin realizes this, and then shrugs.

What Chanyeol looks like doesn’t matter, not really. Jongin likes Chanyeol enough as is.

* * *

 

The wedding is small. Junmyeon had argued for something larger, something to include most of the other gods and make sure none of the pettier ones felt snubbed. Jongin had responded by storming into Olympus and telling him that he would never force Chanyeol through such a spectacle. Junmyeon tried to argue, but he hadn’t been there when Jongin told Chanyeol about the monstrosity Junmyeon was planning, hadn’t heard the terror in his voice or seen the way his hands shook.

Jongin snatched control of the wedding from Junmyeon in less than ten minutes; messages uninviting the majority of the guests were sent out in eleven. He left explaining the sudden changes to Junmyeon. He created the mess, and he could clean it up.

So the wedding is a quiet affair on a cliff overlooking the sea. Chanyeol had mentioned it once, called it his favorite place in the world. That alone was enough for Jongin to decide to have the wedding there, but Chanyeol had encouraged him to go and see it for himself. Jongin still remembers standing at the edge of the cliff and staring out at the sea and having his breath taken away by the view. It was, as most things concerning Chanyeol seem to be, _perfect_.

It’s just as gorgeous now. Jongin digs his bare toes into the grass and takes in a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the sea and exhaling the nerves that have taken root under his skin since he woke up this morning and realized he would go to sleep that night a married man.

Things are changing, but it’s a good change. Jongdae had asked the day before how he felt about finally being tied down, being forced to settle. Nothing about marrying Chanyeol feels like being tied down – it’s being _anchored_. Jongin is still free to do as he pleases, roam and explore and flirt mindlessly, but he will always come back to Chanyeol. Jongin decided on his own to reserve all his kisses and feelings for his husband. He’ll flirt, it’s simply who he is, but he won’t mean a single word of it anymore.

Why would he ever flirt with someone else when he has Chanyeol waiting for him?

“He’s here,” Luhan steps up next to him and nudges their shoulders together. Jongin turns to look at him and smiles, butterflies taking wing in his stomach. Luhan looks lovely today, robed in black and pink and wearing one of Minseok’s favorite cuffs around his upper arm. “I had to make sure I looked my best for my best friend’s wedding. It’s not every day that you get to watch the god of love fall so hopelessly in love with someone else.”

Jongin scoffs and rolls his eyes but allows Luhan to adjust his robes and jewelry when the other god reaches for a wayward necklace. Luhan isn’t wrong though. Jongin does indeed love Chanyeol. He loves Chanyeol more than he ever thought possible.

It’s terrifying and at the same time one of the most exhilarating things Jongin’s ever felt.

“I’m ready.”

Luhan smiles and Jongin pretends to not notice the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. He pretends to not notice the tears in his own eyes as well. “Yes,” Luhan says after a moment, “you are.”

Jongin turns around. It occurs to him that this will be the first time he ever sees Chanyeol’s face, that that should _mean_ something to him, but it doesn’t. Seeing Chanyeol’s face doesn’t mean anything to him.

And then he sees Chanyeol’s face for the first time. “You’re so _gorgeous!_ ” Chanyeol’s cheeks turn bright red and he ducks his head. Jongin sprints across the cliff to him and forces his head back up. “No, no, don’t hide your face. You’re breathtaking.” Jongin traces the sweet curve of Chanyeol’s cheek, stares into his beautiful, beautiful eyes.

Jongin knows that the other gods have spread rumors because no one has ever seen his face, but he still can’t understand how anyone could ever think that Chanyeol is anything less than breathtakingly gorgeous. Beautiful, and all Jongin’s.

“You really think I’m pretty?”

“Pretty,” Jongin scoffs in disbelief, “that doesn’t even brush the surface of how beautiful you are. I chose a perfect gift.” He pulls out a tiny metal object from the folds of his robes, an ear cuff he had had Minseok commission so Chanyeol wouldn’t think it was for him. Jongin is still a little upset with that he had Chanyeol make his own gift but no one else could make something perfect enough for Jongin to be willing to give it to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol gasps when he sees it, eyes going wide as he sees what’s in Jongin’s hand. “You – I – you tricked me! I thought that was for Luhan!”

Jongin laughs and shakes his head, “Your ears are so cute, I wanted to draw attention to them. It draws attention to your face as well, which is a wonderful addition. Do you like it?”

Chanyeol nods, ducking his head low enough for Jongin to fit the cuff on his ear. He shivers when Jongin strokes the shell of his ear. “It makes my present much less impressive though.” Jongin watches as Chanyeol pulls a circlet in the shape of snake out of his robes, perfectly crafted and gorgeous. “It’s pretty, like you. And I noticed you don’t wear many circlets. Do you like it?”

It’s not Jongin’s taste, but it’s pretty. The metal curves and bends just like a real snake would and Jongin finds that he loves it. “Yes, thank you. Put it on for me?” Chanyeol gives an eager nod and gently settles the circlet on Jongin’s head with trembling hands. Jongin adjusts it until it sits comfortably and then meets Chanyeol’s eyes with a smile.

Jongin can hear Baekhyun rushing through the vows, hears himself respond in kind and Chanyeol do the same. There aren’t many thoughts in his head. He’s too busy appreciating the way Chanyeol’s eyes sparkle when he smiles, face sweet and impossibly beautiful with happiness. Jongin wants to see what his face looks like when he’s sad, when he’s cranky, when he’s on the cusp of release and begging. And Jongin realizes he will get to see all of that and more because Chanyeol is _his_ husband. _His_ to kiss, _his_ to hold, _his_ to keep.

Baekhyun deems them married and Jongin lunges.

Chanyeol squeaks when Jongin grabs him by the back of the neck and pulls him down for a kiss. Chanyeol is far less experienced than what Jongin is used to, lips clumsy as he tries to follow Jongin’s lead.

When Jongin pulls away, the sight of Chanyeol, lips slick and red, face flushed, and eyes slightly glazed over nearly brings Jongin to his knees. And then Chanyeol’s face breaks into another smile, somehow more beautiful than the last. The breezes ruffles Chanyeol’s hair, sunlight reflecting off the dark curls.

Jongin reaches up and pinches Chanyeol’s cheek to make him squirm and giggle. “I love you,” he murmurs. Chanyeol’s jaw drops and Jongin grins. Jongin sees the future in Chanyeol’s eyes, and it is beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading and commenting! If you liked it, please leave a kudos and a comment! Feel free to come talk to me on [Twitter,](https://twitter.com/killmeDO) [Tumblr,](http://killmedo.tumblr.com/) or [Curious Cat!](https://curiouscat.me/killmeDO)


End file.
